


Flowerfell: Fallen Petals

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Flowerfell, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Years have passed and he has all but given up hope that anything will change, but still he waits and one day... his patience is rewarded, but not how he expected.
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flowerfell: Overgrowth (c) Siviosanei

He came to this spot every day. 

  
  
It was where she was buried. He came here to talk to her. To cry. To beg her to come back. To talk a bit more before he left. Day in and day out, this was his routine. He thought of nothing else really. Nothing else mattered. He knew he was a burden on his brother, but Papyrus never said as much. He simply took care of him every single day. Went to work, came home, made the meals, cleaned the house... and all he could do was sit around at a grave. 

  
  
He wasn't always alone. Sometimes he had company. He preferred that they not come. 

  
  
All they did was offer pity. They couldn't help him. They couldn't change what was. 

  
  
Here he was yet again. How long had monsterkind been on the surface now? He had forgotten. Each day melded into lonely, cold night only to begin a new day again. A cycle that had never been broken.

  
  
He walked the path he'd walked so many times, but he noticed that today was different. He had another visitor it seemed. Standing next to the grave was a figure in black robes, a skeleton. He only knew this because of the hand that lightly rested on the grave, but from the way they stood it wasn't meant to be disrespectful. He sighed inwardly.

  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Flower." Flower. The name so many used to address him to avoid confusion. He didn't care what they called him.

  
  
"what for?" 

  
  
"To talk." He supposed this skeleton was female from the voice, but he wasn't one to assume. Not that he cared if they were male or female. Why exactly did they want to talk? What could they possibly talk about that would make any difference? He studied the figure, lavender eye lights winked out at him from the hood. Definitely a sign of a normal skeleton, aside from hiding in a hood like they were a human's grim reaper. Well, they were in the right place for that weren't they? 


	2. Chapter 2

"talk? what good would that do? i've talked to her day after day... i've lost track of time now. she never responds." 

  
  
"Yet she is here. Waiting."

  
  
"waiting? can't she just... reset? just like always?" 

  
  
"It's not that simple Flower." 

  
  
"h... heh... when is it... ever? did you come to just torment me with empty promises?"

  
  
"No." 

  
  
"then why did ya bother? everyone always comes, sayin' it'll get better. but it don't. every day's the same... the seasons change... ya know that right?" 

  
  
"I do." 

  
  
"these flowers always come back though. they were what grew on her." There was a long moment of silence.  
"if ya ain't here ta torment me than why the hell did ya come?" 

  
  
"To ratify things."

  
  
" ... 'scuse me?" 

  
  
"Flower, do you know who I am?" He stared at the figure before him for a long moment. He did not recognize her, however. After a long moment of wracking his brain he shook his head. He'd heard some wild stories from some of those who offered him hope... or tried to.

  
  
"I'm Aria." For a moment, he stared as he considered why that name sounded so familiar. Then it struck him after a moment. His eye lights widened and then shrunk, stuck between a sense of being dumbstruck and something of horror as he realized who he was talking to.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd heard the stories. Some good, some bad... he didn't really remember the whole terrible one he'd heard about. He wasn't sure if that had been his universe and he'd been gone without warning then revived, but he didn't think so. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid of her or not. This being before him was one like no other that existed. Had faced off with others like her and dismantled them with her willpower alone... had seen the destruction of a violent multiverse after it had been infected with its own Darkness that it had simply called "the rot" ... a multiverse that she could have saved, but he heard that those there had so harshly rejected her and all she could do for them that she had left them to their fate. To be destroyed from the inside out and, to preserve the other multiverses she had locked the ways to it. Barring it from infecting others with the Dark powers that were swallowing it whole. Its inhabitants had been, naively, left to suffer while a small handful - so the stories say - had been rescued from the hellish nightmare and sent to live with some odd entity called Core... something. He didn't remember. Didn't care to remember honestly. 

  
  
That one being had such power... The power to destroy, to create, to forever erase... It scared him honestly, but he wasn't sure he could afford to show that he was scared.

  
  
"Flower, I'm not here to hurt you. You have nothing to fear from me."  
  


"where've i heard that 'fore?" A soft chuckle was the response, okay, he didn't expect that.  
  


"Your creator set out to tell a story, but that story is long over and your suffering is meaningless. There is no reason for you to suffer any longer. I have come here to grant your wish."   
  


"my- ..." He watched her warily. She was... going to do that? He wasn't sure what to expect as the wind picked up around them and she touched the headstone. It didn't crumble or anything, it simply just wasn't there anymore. He wanted to protest but the wind was making that difficult. He opened his mouth to protest only to see that the flowers around them were gathering and forming a figure before him. A glow of silver in the lavender eye lights that were now focused on the new figure that was beginning to form. From the flowers themselves, he could only gape now as the flowers melded together and changed before his eyes. The flowers were completely gone except a single blossom that was tucked behind one ear. He couldn't speak, tears spilling over as his sweetheart opened her eyes to look at him before opening her arms to him. He didn't remember moving, only hugging her tight to him; sobbing in pure joy while she just held him. When he finally regained his senses he pulled back to see Frisk smile at him.  
  


"I'm home." She says softly and he nods. He glanced over to say something to Aria, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but it seemed he did not need to. The two of them were alone in the grassy clearing. No tombstone. No golden flowers. No guardian.  
  


"c-c'mon sweetheart. ya missed so much... we missed you so much..." She only smiled, nodding, and followed him, her hand in his. 


End file.
